


Call It A Day

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks go to Meredith, Amy, Sherron and Rhu for their suggestions and corrections.</p></blockquote>





	Call It A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semmi (semirose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semirose/gifts).



Sarah was just setting the table for dinner when Walt came in through the front door. She dropped the silverware and met him in the hall, where he was hanging up his coat, for a short welcome kiss.

"Hey, baby," she greeted him. "Hey," he returned. "What's for dinner? It smells delicious."

"Oh, it's nothing special. Just spaghetti with pasta sauce." Sarah said meekly.

"Hey, what do you mean, not special?" Walt protested. "Pasta is food for champions!"

Sarah shook her head at him and laughed, as she led the way into the kitchen.

"Da-da!" he was greeted enthusiastically from the highchair beside the table.

"Hello sunshine!" Walt greeted his little daughter. He kissed the top of her head and stroked through her soft toddler hair. It felt good. It felt like coming home.

Sarah had finished setting the table and asked, while sitting down, "So, how was your day?"

"Great." Walt bristled. "Two armed robberies, three cases of domestic violence, and a drug deal gone horribly wrong. And it's only Monday, so the week is still young."

"Oh, I'm sorry babe." Sarah commiserated and gave his hand on the table a short squeeze. "That sounds awful. I really don't know how you do it sometimes."

It wasn't that bad, thought Walt, but said nothing. He really liked his job. Well, except when he didn't, but that was neither here nor there. He sat down and was just about to start with meal when he threw a glance at the empty chair beside his. "Where is John?" he asked, irritated.

Sarah looked at him like she really would rather he hadn't. "He's at the cemetery," she said avoiding his eyes.

"We were there the day before yesterday." Walt remarked impatiently.

Sarah made a face. "Well, you know ... I just think he needs some time alone there. Remember what the counselor said. Everybody mourns differently."

"That's not healthy," insisted Walt, but then he started to eat. Nothing healthy could ever come of staring for hours at the headstone that reads _John Joseph Bannerman, 27. February 1996 - 3. February 2007_ ; he knew this all too well.

They ate in silence for a while, disrupted only by their daughter's fight with her food and toddler fork, before the front door opened again and John stepped in.

"Oh, sorry. I'm too late," he said apologetically, as he came through the corridor and took a look at the set table.

"I'll get you your dish." Sarah offered, but she was held back. "I- I'm not all that hungry. Really." John said.

Walt gave his wife a quick "told you so" look.

"Some wine?" Sarah tried, sounding a bit helpless.

"Yes, please." John nodded and sat down, making funny faces at the little one.

After Sarah had poured him a glass of the cheap Chardonnay and he had taken a sip, he leaned back in his chair and seemed lost in his thoughts. Walt was just about to say something when he suddenly wrinkled his nose and asked. "Is it me, or is something smelling funny here?"

"Well, it's not my food," Sarah protested jokingly.

"Nah, it's probably me," admitted Walt, sniffing at his shirt. "Had to climb into a dumpster today, after a perp on the run threw his crack into it. Roscoe got him anyway."

"Oh dear." John and Sarah made faces.

"Well, at least there were no infant bodies involved this time." Walt added cynically, which was met with silence, because, well, there was really nothing much one could say to something like that. Taking another sniff at the shirt, he asked his wife jokingly, "Think the stench will came off in the machine or should we try with Lysol instead?"

"I'm sure simple detergent will do," said Sarah. "I`ll get the laundry into the dryer after dinner and you can put it into the machine right away."

Walt nodded, but right at that moment little Miss Bannerman had finally given up on the toddler fork and decided to just beat the food into submission with her flat hands, spraying pasta sauce all over his shirt and some of it square onto his face.

After a short moment of shock, John and Sarah burst out laughing, and it cost Walt all his willpower not to chime in. Trying to keep his dignity, he jokingly glared at his daughter, which wasn't so easy with tomato sauce in his eyes. "Why, thank you princess, you're a big help," he said, and gladly accepted the napkin Sarah was handing him. His daughter, of course, just squealed in delight over having obviously earned the approval of the grown ups.

"You better clean that up immediately, or it will stain," John advised him.

"Yeah." He got up and started to unbutton his shirt. With another fake-sharp look at his daughter, he turned around for the bathroom.

* * *

Johnny looked after Walt with a tender feeling spreading through his body, which maybe had to do only with the cosiness of this little domestic scene but probably also with his look lingering a little too long at the little patch of skin the removed shirt had revealed.

Tragedy, he thought, it either brings you closer together or rips you apart. Johnny guessed they had been lucky in that regard.

He watched, amused, as Sarah tried to get her daughter to actually eat the pasta instead of playing with it, but without much success. Finally she had had it: "Okay, that's enough, young lady," she berated her daughter. "If you're just going to play with your food you might as well go to bed."

The word "bed" led to heavy protestations and Johnny once more wondered how much noise such a little person could produce. But all the crying was to no avail. After a short cleanup Sarah took her out of the highchair and into her arms.

"Um, Johnny, could you ..." she asked, indicating towards the used dishes as she tried to get a better hold on the squirming and bawling child.

"Of course," Johnny nodded and started to clear the table, while Sarah went off in the direction of the nursery.

It was only after he had put the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned up the table with a damp cloth that the crying finally stopped, and was replaced by Sarah singing lullabies. It made Johnny smile and, not wanting to disturb the scene, he decided to see how Walt was faring.

Walt, it turned out, was bent bare-chested over the sink, deeply focused on his task. Johnny couldn't help but stare. Those arm muscles and that six-pack could make the fittest guys jealous. They made him jealous for sure. Among other things.

"What?" Walt looked up at him questioningly.

"Nothing," said Johnny with a head-shake and a smile on his face. "Just enjoying the view."

"Right," drawled Walt, giving him a meaningful look, and then turned his attention back to his shirt in the sink.

After rubbing at the stains for a while he cursed and started to rummage through the bath cabinets. "Damn it, that's not working. Didn't we have a stain remover here somewhere?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I think it's in the mirror cabinet," said Johnny.

Walt opened the cabinet but looked right past it, so Johnny came up behind him and handed him the little flask. "Oh yeah, thanks." Walt took it and poured some of the contents into the sink and onto his shirt.

With the shirt off, Walt didn't smell so bad, thought Johnny. Mostly just musky and a bit sweaty. In the still-open mirror cabinet something caught his eyes and he took it out before closing the cabinet without Walt noticing. He got his attention though, as he reached around his chest, drew the both of them close together, and planted a kiss on his neck.

"John? I'm trying to work here." Walt complained, but he sounded more bemused than annoyed and didn't really try to get loose.

"Never mind me," Johnny whispered into his ear, as he unbuttoned Walt's jeans and shoved them down with his briefs in one swift move.

"You've got to be kidd--" Walt started, but he stopped as Johnny quickly prepared and pushed into him. "Fuck, John!" he yelled and shoved back at him, instinctively meeting his first experimental thrusts. Johnny bent Walt slightly more over the sink, so he finally dropped the shirt, gripping the sink's edges for better leverage. Burying his face in the hollow of Walt's neck Johnny now started to fuck him for real.

As his pants and groans grew louder and louder, he reached around to jerk Walt off with long, firm strokes, but it was only when he teased Walt's nipples with his other hand that he could feel Walt was losing it. Giving Walt support during his climax because he'd gotten a bit weak in the knees triggered Johnny's own orgasm, and he came into Walt's hot sweet ass shuddering and gasping for air.

Clinging together tightly, they tried to catch their breaths and only reluctantly came down from their sexual high. Walt finally turned around with a "What the hell was that about?" look on his face, but the fervent kiss that followed showed Johnny just how very pleased he was.

For a while they played the game of battling tongues, until there was a loud harrumphing from the doorway that made them both jerk around. Right there stood Sarah, with raised eyebrows, crossed arms, and suspiciously flushed cheeks. "If you two are done with the um ... washing," she said, and waved at the left behind shirt swimming neglected in the sink, "I could use some help with the sheets too." With that she turned around towards the bedroom. Very slowly.

"Oh, God," Johnny buried his face on Walt's shoulder after she was out of sight. "Did you see the look on her face?" he whined.

"Yeah." Walt nodded.

"You know what that means, right?" Johnny asked looking up.

"Yeah.

"I'm fucked."

"Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go to Meredith, Amy, Sherron and Rhu for their suggestions and corrections.


End file.
